1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to a game apparatus and a game program; and more specifically relates to a game apparatus and a game program, which move a character object displayed on a displaying device in response to an operation by a user.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there have been games in which a user is allowed to drive a user object such as an automobile and the like by conducting a steering operation. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-116353 discloses an automobile race game. In this game disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-116353, the automobile is driven in accordance with a steering operation by the user when driving along a straight path or the like. On the other hand, the automobile is driven automatically along a predefined pathway when so called “drifting” in a curve. By this, the user can very easily conduct “drifting”, which is a driving technique that requires high skills.
However, the conventional art described above has the following problem. In the conventional art described above, the user object (automobile) automatically moves along a predefined pathway in a situation that requires high-skill driving techniques (during “drifting”). As a result, since the operation by the user is not reflected in a motion of the user object, the user cannot experience a realistic operation and also cannot enjoy the operation. On the other hand, if the user object is moved based solely on the user operation under a situation that requires high-skill driving techniques, the difficulty level for operating the user object increases. Consequently, there will be cases where the user operate becomes difficult, which again leads to a circumstance where the user cannot enjoy the operation.